


The Proper Omega

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Chastity Device, Knotting, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, bottom!Jensen, mentions of corporal punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas are not meant to feel or express sexual desire.  Young Lord Jensen Ackles, just starting his first season in society, is having a hard time with that rule, especially around one Alpha... Lord Jared Padalecki</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Omega

Jensen was going to hell.

He lowered his eyes so he was no longer staring at the sizable bulge in Lord Kane’s pants. To have such thoughts, he was surely wicked and hell-bound. Omegas were not meant to desire another’s form, or fantasize about sexual acts. His tutor had told him so when he’d first expressed curiosity about the slick running down his thighs. An Omega was meant to receive their Alpha’s attentions when their Alpha desired to bestow them. An Omega was passive, accepting. But his nighttime fantasies of begging for an Alpha’s knot, of sitting astride an Alpha and taking his cock inside… There was something wrong with him, to harbor such desires.

So he was going to hell.

It was his first season and he was accompanied by his mother and father to his very first ball. He was meant to be courted by the other Alphas of good standing, but he was made shy by his waking dreams. How could he dance with an Alpha while his traitorous mind made him wonder at the size of their knot and how it might feel inside of him. He had nearly melted into the floor due to embarrassment when Lord Kane had approached him. He had stuttered that he didn’t feel quite well enough to dance, and the Lord had flitted on to the next Omega.

His mother leaned in to hiss in his ear, “Jensen, dear, if you don’t dance with anyone, you’ll be labelled as standoffish and no one will want to mate with you. Go take care of whatever your issue might be and come back ready to dance.”

Jensen flushed with discomfort. If only she knew what a shameful Omega her son was. His mother was a goddess compared to him. He cast his eyes down and excused himself from the hall, wandering outside to clear his head. Perhaps it was the sudden exposure to all the new Alphas, one of which could be his mate. Obviously, it had gone to his head.

His head wasn’t the only place it had gone to. His hole was attempting to leak slick, even with the chastity plug he had carefully inserted into himself before dressing. The plug itself had caused some complications; he had found himself sliding the plug in and out for the sole goal of seeking greater pleasure before he had been able to restrain himself. He would have to ask his father to discipline him later, and if he was very good, perhaps his father would not ask why.

He was fanning himself a bit in the hope that his arousal would die down with the chill, when a figure came up to stand beside him. Jensen jumped and turned to face the man, only to be struck by his slanted eyes, high cheekbones, and silken brown hair. The man spoke, “You really shouldn’t be unchaperoned, Lord…?”

“Jensen!” Jensen blushed and glanced about, realizing quickly that they were, indeed, all alone. “I must’ve wandered further from the ball than I thought. I should head back.”

The tall Alpha held out his arm. “If you will allow me to escort you, Lord Jensen?”

The man’s mouth was really very pleasing. Jensen could not look at it without thinking the naughtiest of thoughts. “Of course. That is very kind of you, Lord…?”

The man swept a quick bow. “Jared Padalecki. It is my pleasure.”

Jensen froze, his arm only just looped around Lord Jared’s. Lord Jared Padalecki was one of the most eligible Alphas in the country. Every Omega in the hall was dying for a dance with him. And here he was, with practically the lowest of them all.

“Is there something wrong?” Jared asked very courteously, and Jensen realized they had yet to move.

Ducking his head, he shook it. “No. It’s just my first ball, I’m afraid I am rather…”

“Overwhelmed?” Jared suggested with a gentle smile. “Don’t worry. The first is always the worst. You will get used to it soon.” He paused. “Or maybe you won’t. Maybe you will quickly find a suitable mate and be tied before the season is even over.”

“There are many other Omegas far more suitable than I,” Jensen disclaimed, keeping his voice in a low, gentle murmur. “I doubt I should be so lucky.”

Jared stopped them to reach down and tilt Jensen’s chin up. “I think you will have plenty of suitors dying to mate with you. After all, you already have one, and you’ve done naught but stand in the glow of the moonlight and part those pretty little lips.” Jared’s finger brushed over Jensen’s lower lip, making it impossible to mistake his meaning.

Jensen jerked away. “My Lord!” It was highly improper for them to touch in such a way, even if it made his knees weak. “I am flattered, but—”

“Hush.” Jared pressed a finger to his lips. “I have no intention of attempting to rob you of your purity. I simply meant to make it clear that I desired you. I worried you would think my words something else otherwise.”

Still flustered, Jensen stammered. “There were other ways you could have communicated such a thing.”

“Indeed,” Jared said, and smiled. “But none quite so fun as this.” Before Jensen could even let out a scandalized huff, Jared was bending down to press a kiss upon his knuckles. Glancing up from under his lashes, the Alpha grinned roguishly. “I rather hope my prediction comes true, Lord Jensen.”

Jensen felt his member strain against the ring containing it. He was most definitely going to hell.

*

Lord Jared Padalecki turned out to be a most charming suitor. He had a way with words that left Jensen smiling more often than not, and his presence was most welcome in the Ackles household. Two months after their meeting, Jared asked Jensen to mate with him. Jensen nearly turned him down out of guilt, but his own selfishness ensured he said yes.

He cared for Jared dearly, but loathed the fact that he could never be truly good enough for the Alpha. Jared thought he was a good, pure Omega; Jensen was deceiving him, practically tricking him into mateship! As soon as Jared found out, he would be disgusted. But Jensen could not give him up and watch as he mated with another. He would just have to be very careful to suppress his wicked instincts and be the good Omega Jared needed.

Their mating ceremony was held in the very gardens in which they first met. It was well attended by the ton. The Duchess Cortese herself made an appearance, seeing as she was a childhood friend of Jared’s. It was written up well in the society pages of the newspaper and the ceremony itself was so lovely his mother cried.

It was only after they boarded the carriage taking them to Jared’s country estate that Jensen began to feel the nerves oft associated with the mating night. Their mateship would be consummated that very night. He was going to have to take care to lie very still and placid so his Alpha could take his pleasure and not be upset with him. He was determined to force his body to obey him, if only for that night. He wanted at least one good memory with his mate before Jared discovered how wretched he really was.

Jared helped him out of the carriage when he arrived, beaming as Jensen took in the manor. “Do you approve? Obviously, anything you dislike, we could have fixed. It is your residence as much as it is mine now—”

Touched by his mate’s concern over his opinion, Jensen laid a calming hand on Jared’s arm. “I love it, Jared,” he said honestly. It was more than he deserved.

Jared linked their arms and led Jensen into the house. It was sparkling clean without being off-putting, and the furniture and hangings were much to Jensen’s taste. He was quite pleased by everything Jared showed him, but the instant Jared led him into the conjugal bedroom, he felt nothing but terror. Jared kissed him chastely. “I’ll leave you to wash off the dust of our travels, and be back as soon as I am clean myself.”

Left in the grandiose room alone, Jensen pulled off his mating garb slowly. With fumbling hands, he undid the chastity belt clasped around his hips for the last time. He pulled the plug out with a shudder, removed the ring from around his cock, and climbed into the warm bath the servants had drawn for him. He scrubbed himself clean with a lemon soap, hoping the scent would be pleasing to his Alpha. He toweled himself off carefully before climbing atop the bed. He would have felt too silly waiting for his Alpha in position, so he simply sat, only assuming position when he heard Jared at the door.

Jared drew in a sharp breath and Jensen hoped that meant the sight of his nude body was pleasing to his Alpha. “Oh, Jensen,” Jared said in his low tones and climbed onto the bed behind him, after quickly shedding his clothes. He gripped Jensen’s hips and rolled him over, setting immediately to the task of devouring Jensen’s mouth in an ardent kiss.

Jensen let his lips fall open instantly. He tried his best to keep his body limp and calm, even as Jared’s tongue seemed to stir him into action. It would not do to lose himself over this little bit of kissing. There were far greater trials ahead.

Grunting, Jared grabbed Jensen’s leg to foist it up over his hip. This brought their groins together, cocks rubbing up against each other. Jared’s cock was just as he had dreamt it: big and thick and full. Jensen wanted it in him; in his hole, in his mouth, he didn’t care. Bu it was not his place to express that need. So he remained silent, choking down the little sounds that threatened to come out.

After a few of the most pleasurable and torturous minutes of Jensen’s life, Jared pulled back, wearing a heavy frown. Jensen remained in place, wondering if his Alpha was going to penetrate him then. Though his cock had remained only half-hard through force of will, his hole was leaking. Hopefully, Jared wouldn’t notice.

Instead of pressing inside him, Jared reached down to curl his hand around Jensen’s cock. The touch was such a surprise that Jensen could barely suppress a jolt of ecstasy. Still frowning, Jared gave him a stroke, before dropping Jensen’s cock with devastation written over his face. Jensen’s heart dropped, and he wracked his brain, trying to recall if he’d done something to give himself away. Maybe Jared did not want him half-hard at all. Maybe he wanted him completely flaccid. Jensen swallowed back his dismay. He had barely managed this. If Jared wanted more—

“You should have told me, Jen,” Jared said and Jensen’s heart broke as he climbed off the bed. Jared looked nearly as bad. Jensen supposed it was because he had finally realized how awful Jensen really was. “You should have just told me you didn’t want me. It would’ve hurt, but you shouldn’t mate with someone just to spare their feelings.”

Jensen cocked his head to the side in confusion. This was not going the way he had anticipated. “Not want you? Of course I want you. Who has told you otherwise?”

Jared turned astonished eyes to him and gestured to Jensen’s naked form. He felt abruptly self-conscious. “I don’t need anyone to tell me! Your body speaks loudly enough. I touch you and there is no reaction. You lay there as if nothing affects you. Your words speak of desire, but your body tells another story.”

Jensen felt his world falling out from under him. He scrambled up on his knees and clung to Jared’s arm. “I was simply doing what I was meant to. Omegas are not… It is not proper for us to participate in the love-making. My body is yours to use as you please, not mine to instruct.”

Jared’s mouth dropped open in horror and he grasped Jensen firmly by the shoulders. “Who has told you this?”

“My tutor told me first,” he said, eager to explain. “But it is a very well known thing. Omegas are supposed to let their Alphas do as they want.” His lower lip trembled a bit. “I thought that would please you.”

“Oh, god, Jensen.” Jared wrapped him in his arms, pressing their bare chests together. “Jensen, I don’t want that at all.” He ran his hand down Jensen’s back and slid one finger between his buttocks to circle his hole. “Does that feel good?”

Jensen buried his head in the crook of Jared’s neck. “Yes,” he answered honestly, though his voice trembled with embarrassment.

“Then I want to know it.” Jared pushed his finger inside Jensen and Jensen huffed against his neck. He could practically hear the smile in Jared’s voice as he said, “Just like that. Even louder if you want. You can make whatever noise you want. You don’t have to hold make. I want you to tell me with your body and your voice how much you enjoy what I do to you.”

“I’m scared,” Jensen whispered, entire body trembling as Jared’s finger stroked his inner walls. He felt as he’d never felt before, cherished and loved and set aflame with sexual yearning.

“What for?” Jared asked, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Nothing you do is going to make me love you any less. In fact, I will love every sound, every move, every expression on your face… Trust me to care for you no matter what.” He tugged Jensen’s face away from his chest to plant a long, lingering kiss upon his lips. “Don’t you trust me?” he whispered.

“Yes. Yes Alpha,” Jensen said and let himself be lowered back onto the mattress.

Jared climbed atop him and hitched both of Jensen’s legs around his waist. He kissed Jensen fiercely. “I am going to fuck you now. And I expect you to love every. Single. Minute of it.” He pressed inside of Jensen and the Omega keened as he felt properly filled for the first time in my life. “There’s my Omega,” Jared murmured, and began thrusting. “There’s my Jensen.”

There was no way Jensen could’ve kept himself stoic through this onslaught of sensation. Jared was wrapped around him, hands seeming to fly as he touched every possible place on Jensen’s body that could ever feel good. He alternated between sucking marks onto Jensen’s neck and peppering him with kisses.

Everyone of Jared’s thrusts made Jensen cry for more, begging like one of his dirtier fantasies. And Jared was more than happy to give it to him.

Jensen was almost surprised by his own orgasm. He screamed as the sensations peaked and he spilled across Jared’s chest. He writhed in too-much-pleasure as Jared began grinding his knot into him. It was so big, he was so full… Hot pleasure rushed within him as Jared’s climax triggered his own far too soon.

Exhausted, Jensen lay in a boneless heap on the mattress, panting slightly. He clung to Jared as the Alpha pressed kisses onto the sensitive skin of his neck. “Never,” Jared said and rose up to kiss Jensen on the mouth once more. “Never feel that you have to hide anything around me. I want every bit of you, Jensen. Nothing less.”

“Yes, Alpha. Yes, Jared,” Jensen murmured as he leaned into the kiss. Curling closer, Jensen closed his eyes, contented by the pulse of Jared’s seed still flowing inside of him. He was quite sure he might still go to hell, but he was even more sure that having this with Jared was more than worth it.

He wondered how soon he could convince his Alpha to go another round.


End file.
